A Harry Potter Story I: A Young Woman Adventure
by firegirl343
Summary: It's a Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura cross over.It is al about the Li's couisn Juliesu going to Hogwarts but some thing is not rigth in this school of magic.there alot of couples here. so this is my story rated T for some coarse language.
1. chapter 1: the full chaper is inside

**(A/N: Hello it me firegirl343. it's my 2 story. so please don't make fun of it. It all about Li little cousin Julie – su going Hogwarts. But there some thing not right in this school of magic. I don't own HP or CSS Champ and Jk do. If you don't like this! Who cares! Sorry )**

**Chapter 1: Summer is gone. Time to shop and yell.**

**Hello my name is Julie – su Li. I am the little cousin of Syaoran Li. (by few mouths.) Oh sorry I am 16 years old same as Syaoran. And this is my story!**

"**Mom I don't want to go to the school." I cried. "It will be fun." My mom said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no"I said. "You have to go." My mom said. **

"**But mom why and don't give that it is fun, it is cool, it will help u be a better for me to be a sorceress" yelled Julie – su.**

"**Ok. Not saying any thing." My mom yelled.**

"**I knew it." I said.**

"**But why you doesn't want to go to the school." My mom said.**

"**Because they will be there." I said. "Syaoran and the rest will be there. And teat me like a baby." I yelled. **

"**They won't." My mom said.**

"**Yes they will." I said.**

"**I made up my mind are going to the school." My mom "But mom why?" I asked. "Because I said so." My mom said. 'I hate when she say that.' I though. "What did u though?" Asked my mom "nothing." I said 'I hate it when she mined reads.' I though.**

**At Diagon alley.**

"**Mom when are we going to Gringotts?" I asked. "Soon Julie – su. Soon." My mom said. As we walk to Gringotts**

**As my mom gave the key to one gobilns I look at the damn dumb letter that Syaoran gave me. (Syaoran: hey)**

_ I hope we see u shopping. I told your mom if you see us you come with us. Because u is still my little cousin no matter how much you grown. _

_Love your older cousin _

_Syaoran._

**Then I look at the list that Great, Great, Great, ****Great uncle Dumbledore sent.**

_Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Uniform:_

_Six-year students will require:_

_3 sets of plain work robes. (Black.)_

_1 plain pointed hat(black)_

_one pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_1 winter cloak (black, silver fastenings.)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_Course books:_

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_The standard book of spells (grade 6)_

_By: Miranda goshawk._

_A history of magic _

_By: bathilda bagshot_

_Magical theory _

_By: adalbert waffling_

**(firegirl343: if you have the first book of Harry potter. You know what they have to get in Hogwarts. So let skipped it.) **

"**Ok then." I said with a sweat mark. "Oh there the Princes overly of the protected." I said when I saw Syaoran and Eriol. "Julie is nice to your cousins." my mom said. "But mom Meling is the only cousin to see how strong I am." I yelled. **

"**Hi Aunt Raven and hi Julie." Syaoran and Eriol and meling. "Hi Ms. Li and Julie." said Sakura and Tomoyo. "Hi you could go shopping now we got the money form Gringotts." My mom said. "Ok let go shopping." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Everyone have a sweat mark.**

"**Well I have to buy some herbs. bye." said my mom.**

**As we wacth my mom left, I bump to some one. "Could you watch were you are going." I yelled. "How about you?" A red hair boy asked. "Ron and Julie –su stop fighting." Syaoran yelled. "How about you Syaoran?" Ron yelled "And who the hell is this." He is pointing at me. "It is not the hell of your business." I yelled. **

"**This is my little cousin Julie –su." Syaoran said. "I am not that little." I yelled. "Where only 3 month apart." "Wow she is mad." A black hair boy said. "I know Harry." Meling said. **

"**Ok, I will introduce yourself." A brown hair girl said. "I am Hermione, this is Harry." Pointing at the boy with the messy black hair and glass. "And the boy who yelled at you is Ron." Hermione said.**

"**Hi" I said. "Hi." Harry said. "Hi." Ron said.**

"**Well. I have to go. Bye." Julie-su said. "Come on." "Well bye guys." Sakura and the other said. **

**Ron, Harry, Hermione watch them go. "Strange kid." Harry said. "Yeah." Hermione and Ron said.**

**Then they hear singing. "Your not alone together we stand I will be by your side you I will take your hand when it gets cold and fell like the end." The voice sang.**

"**Let followed it." Hermione said. "ok." Harry and Ron said.**

**Meanwhile where the sing is form (sorry bad grammar)**

"**Julie – su put your ipod down." Kero yelled. "Oh just because you need damn sleep." I yelled. "You should sleep on the plane Kero." "Don't you mean stuff bear?" Syaoran asked. "Be quite Bart." Kero yelled. "Not again." Everyone said with a sweat mark. **

"**Kero if you don't fight with Syaoran." Sakura said with a sweet smile before she could say anything they said. "He stared it." Syaoran and Kero said while pointing at each other. "Um……… guys I stared this remember." I said.**

"**That true." Meling said. "Stay out of this it between me and the stuff bear." Syaoran said. **

"**For god sake." Julie-su said. "Kero I have sweet in my bag." Said Sakura**

"**Yeah." Kero said. "Finally piece and quiet." Syaoran said. "No I could hear Kero loud champing." I yelled pointing at the bag**

"**Hey guys did you hear sing around here." Harry said. "That was Julie –su." Kero yelled.**

"**Kero is in your bag again?" Hermonie asked. "Yes." Sakura said. "Hey where is Julie and Tomoyo." Hermonie said. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a voice. "Come on Julie since Sakura talking to Hermonie I need a model." Yelled a voice. I ran behind Harry.**

"**Hide me." I said. "Julie I know you are behind Harry –Kun." Tomoyo.**

"**Julie –su you look cute in those clothe." Harry said who blush in a deep red tomato. "You are just saying that to wear some of her other cloth." I said. "How did you know that trick." Ron said. "Because they did that to me?" I said pointing at Syaoran and Eroil. "oh." They said. **

"**Ok, if Sakura-Chan wears some of my clothes you will to." Tomoyo said. "ok." I said.**

"**HOE." Sakura said. When me and tomoyo took her off.**

"**Be back soon." Syaoran yelled. "It will take a minute." I yelled back. **

"**So you still like Sakura." Hermonie said. "I though you confess during the summer." Ron said. "He keeps freezing." Meling said. "oh." Harry said. "You have to confess my cute little descendant before Malfoy gets her." Eriol said. "She will not fall for that um…….. You know." Syaoran said. **

"**Look at the new uniforms." Tomoyo said. "Is this only for girls." Meling said. "Tomoyo my looks silly." I yelled. "No you don't you look cute." Tomoyo yelled back.**

"**Sakura you go first." I said. "No you." Sakura said. **

**I pushed sakura first. She is wearing pink kimonos with flowers. She put a black robe on her. This is shine with cherry blossoms." "Julie come out." Tomoyo yelled. "I told you I look silly." I yelled. **

**Then Tomoyo pulled me. I wear a light blue kimono with a moon on it. When I wear the black robe it was shine with the yin and yang sign.**

"**See I told you. You be cute." Tomoyo said. "It is really pretty." Harry said. Who is blushing more then a big tomato.**

"T**hanks." I said. "Now can we buy Julie –su stuff?" Meling asked. **

"**Ok." Everyone said. **

**(firegirl343: I am magically skipping all of this and put in wands.)**

"**So this is Ollianders's shop." I said. "Oh it young Julie-su I always see you around town with your mother." Ollianders said. "Hey." I said. "Ok let see your wand arm." He said pulling out a tape measure. "Um my right one." I said. "ok." He said measuring. "Aright. Try this." He said while pulling out the wands. "Made form cherry blossom wood with a phoenix tail feathers 9 inches." "Ok." I said. Waving it around and nothing happen.**

"**How about this." He said. Pulling another box. "Made form elemental wood with a dragon heart string 11 inches." I wave it around I felt warm then moon flowers came out. "I had a felling. This is the one." Ollianders said.**

"**Thanks." I said as I bough my wand.**

"**Let go to the pet store." Meling said. **

**The pet store is really cool. **

**There were tigers, loins, pandas, etc.**

**I look at all the pets they seem they don't like me, But when I saw 5 month black jaguar. **

**I just got some thing one mind like someone voice.**

'**Hi.' The voice said. 'Um………hi.' I said. 'Where are you?' As I turn my head. 'I am the jaguar.' Said the voice. 'Oh.' I said. 'Hi what is your name?' **

'**My name is nightmare.' The jaguar said. 'Ok my name is Julie-su.' I said. **

'**I want to be your pet.' Nightmare said. 'Ok but I have 1 question.' I said. 'Ok.' Nightmare said. 'Are a boy or a girl' I said. 'I am a girl.' Nightmare said. 'Sorry but nightmare seem like a boy name.' I said. 'Well wait here.' **

"**Um Ms. I want that black jaguar." I said. "Ok." Said the woman**

**When I came out of the shop, I have nightmare in a cage.**

"**Wow pretty little thing. What her name?" Sakura said. "Nightmare." I said. "But nightmare is a boy name." Hermonie said. **

"**There a lot of girls with guy names." Harry said. "oh." Ron said. **

"**Wow. Maybe my next designed well have picture of jaguar on it." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. Everyone fall anmie style.**

"**And maybe of Halloween I will make a ninja costume for Julie. A princess costume for sakura. Another princess costume for meling. And hermonie a sword women" tomoyo said still with starry eyes. And very one still fall.**

"**Julie –su, sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, tomoyo, meling. We have to go." Yelled my mom. "Well bye guys see you on a train." I and the others said. "Well bye." Harry and the other said.**

**As me and the other went to my mom and go home. (Eriol: um we went to my house)**

**A/n: hey I need you guys to review.**

**Well bye!!!!!!! **

**See you on the next chapter: trouble in the train.**

**Well bye. **


	2. chapter 2: Torble on the Train

**A/N: Hi guys it is me again I hope you like this story. Remember I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura Champ and JK do.**

**Well get on with it.**

**Chapter 2: trouble on the train.**

**It was a few days when I meet Harry, Ron, and Hermonie. Now it is September 1. And I really want to go on the train to Hogwarts. And I don't know why?**

**As me and the others say bye to my mom we all went to the train, and put all our suited case there. "Bye mom." I said look at the window and waving.**

"**Let find a compartment before there all taking." Eroil said. Everyone nod. We all split up. I knock on one. "Come in." some said it sound like Ron voice. I open up. I saw Ron, Harry, and Hermonie. "Hey Julie." They said. "Um…hi" I said. "So were the others." Hermonie said. "Looking for a compartment." I said. "Oh, could they fit here." They said. "Ok." I said and went looking for them.**

**We all went to the compartment together.**

"**Hi guys." Harry and rest said. "Hi." We all said as we seat down. All of us where talking (mostly the girls). Then I sense a strong magic. "I go look some thing." I said walking out of the compartment. **

"**What was that all about?" Asked Harry "I don't know." Everyone said. "I go will look for her." Sakura said. Everyone nod.**

**Meanwhile with me. (Sorry bad grammar.)**

**I look around the place to find the magic it was powerful but dark like you-know-who. But it seems not that powerful as you-know-who magic.**

**Then I bump to someone. "Hello can I help you." A blonde boy asked. **

"**Um…no." I said. "You look so pretty with your black fowling hair. My name is Draco Malfoy." He said. I look at him strangely, then I realize he was fritting with me. I slap on the head. **

"**It's a fight you want it is fight you will get." He yelled. "I have a lot of great things planed for this train trip. But you fritting with me is not one of them." I said with my karate poise. **

"**Oh, no." whisper Sakura as she watching the fight. "I must tell the others before it is more then one." As she ran to the others. **

"**How long is Sakura take." Hermonie said. "I don't know. Maybe she is talking to Malfoy." Tomoyo said as she looks at Syaoran. He looks angry.**

**Then the door open. "Guys Julie is fighting with Malfoy but it looks ugly." Sakura yelled. Everyone got up and ran with Sakura in the lead. **

**When they saw was a normal looking Julie-su and a beat up Malfoy but know with him is some of the Slytherin. "More against one this seems inserting." I said with a smile. "Oh you won't look so cute if you have a black-eyed." One person yelled. **

"**I must help her." Harry said. "Harry-kun she will be fine. Just leave her alone." Meling said. **

"**Hey, get it over with. People are watching this you know." I said pointing at Harry and the rest. "This won't take long." one of them said going a punch. I dodgiest. "What the problem you can't hit a girl." I said. "Well take this." As I punch him in the ribs. "Owe." One of them said. "That is it." Malfoy said getting his wand and say a spell **

**(A/N: Sorry I forgot the spell he said. Um maybe I don't what spell to say.) **

**As Malfoy wand shoot out a green light. I try to go way but the other Slytherin are garbing my arms. **

**Then Harry-kun jump and hit the green light. "OMG HARRY-KUN" I yelled breaking free form those 2. Sakura and the rest join me.**

"**MALFOY." I yelled picking up Harry. "If you killed Harry-kun, Like YOU-KNOW-WHO and YOUR FATHER KILLED MY FATHER. YOU BURN TO HELL." Then I stared to cry. "Just burn to hell." I said doping Harry and ran to the compartment. "Just." **

"**MALFOY." Syaoran yelled picking up Harry. "If you choose your father side, you hurt more people like my cousin." "Your Father did so many things, but hurting a young weoman soul, that is so harsh." Meling yelled helping Syaoran and the others carry Harry.**

**When Syaoran and the rest came to the compartment with Harry-kun, they saw me crying and looking out the window.**

"**Julie are you ok?" Meling asked. "I am ok" I said forcing a fake smile.**

**I went to my bag and took out a potion; I came up to Harry-kun and open his mouth pouring all the potions in his mouth. **

"**He looks kind of better." Hermonie said while looking at him. Then I took some bandages and ask Ron-kun to rap him up in the spots where it hurts. Then Harry-kun woke up.**

"**Damn that guy." Harry said. "And I fell I been drop by my head." We all laugh your heads off, all of as except Harry who looks confused. **

"**Julie how come you where crying?" Hermonie asked. "Because, YOU-KNOW –WHO AND MALFORY'S FATHER KILLED MY FATHER." I yelled and started crying, then ran off.**

"**Guys what happen to her." Harry said pointing at Julie-su. **

"**Harry-kun you find Julie-chan." Sakura said. "Ok?!" Harry said, and then went out the door.**

"**Ok I can't say it in front of Harry-kun or Julie-chan." Meling said. "It is to close to home, you remember Harry-kun story about both of his parents dead well…… Julie story is a little bit different when Julie was 1 years olds, You-know-who and Malfoy' father came to her house and fought with her father. It was ferric, but sadly Julie's father died. Then they came to Julie and her mom. But some how Julie uses her power to ported her mom." Meling said. "But some how they got teleported." **

"**Wow I fell sorry for her." Eroil said, while telling everyone that Julie's father means every thing to her. **

**Meanwhile some where in the train (bad grammar)**

"**Julie." Harry said. "Get Away From Me." Someone yelled. "This time you won't get away form me." A voice yelled.**

**Harry opens the doors. "Harry helps me." I yelled trying to getting away form Draco and the other Slytherin. **

"**Ha, you can't get out." They yelled. "This time you won't get away form me." Draco yelled. "Get the others, Harry-kun yelled. "No, I won't leave you here." He yelled. "Aw, young love." They all said. Me and Harry just twitch. "Hey, was her hair black." One of them said as he looks at me. My hair was red. "Fire." I yelled. "owe." He yelled letting go my hand... "My hand fell like it is burns." "It did." I yelled my hair went back to black. "Harry-kun lets, GO NOW." I yelled grabbing his hand.**

"**Thanks, Julie." Harry. "No, problem, I believing in honor and them thinking where in love that, THAT HAS NO HONOR." I said. Me and Harry stared to laugh all the away down. When we open the door EVERYONE WAS A SLEEP. **

**Then Syaoran woke up and yelled. "You use your powers again." "Oh, no not again." I said.**

**Then everyone woke up. "You dumb ass." Syaoran yelled. "I told you don't use you powers." "You try Malfoy and the other Slytherin, garbing by your arms and they kept telling I like him." I yelled while pointing at Harry. **

"**Why they garb you by the arms any ways?" asked Meling. **

"**He tries to kiss me." I yelled "good idea." Meling said. **

"**No it is not." Syaoran yelled. "How about you stop yelling or my secret is gone." I yelled waking out and slamming the door.**

"**What in boodle hell was that." Ron said. (Firegirl343: spelling. Please)**

"**Um…I don't know I will let Julie-chan in and let's have chocolate frogs." Sakura said. And everyone fall down. As sakura was about to open the doors Julie in crying and went to Harry arms. "Or let her come in, CRYING." Sakura said. Everyone fall down. **

"**What happen?" asked Ron. "There after me." I yelled. "Who?" asked Syaoran who thinks it is Malfoy. "Kero." I yelled. Everyone fell down. "And Malfoy." I said. "good." They said. "But why Kero was after you?" Sakura asked. "JULIE WHY DID YOU GAVE SUPPI SUGAR." Kero yelled. **

"**YOU DID WHAT." Everyone yelled. "Sorry." I said. "Anyways I am going to draw." So I got my notebook and my feather or quill and ink.**

**Everyone stared at me. It a very long time to finished then I said. "Done, I finished my drawing." "What did you draw?" asked Hermonie and Meling. "I will show you." I said, giving my note book to them, it was a drawing of them look at me. "Wow, Julie this is so cool, amazing." Everyone said.**

"**That looks so like me." Hermonie said.**

"**That looks like Harry-kun." Meling said while pointing at the drawing of Harry. **

**Harry blush deep red. "Any ways we are going to change." Tomoyo, Sakura, Meling, and Hermonie said as they drag Julie off to the girl's wash room.**

"**You like, him Julie." Tomoyo said. "Who do I like?" I said. "Harry-kun!" they all yelled. I blush red hard and nodding yes. **

"**Ginny is so going to kill you." Sakura said. "Who the hell is that." I yelled.**

"**Harry's ex girlfriend and Ron little sister." Hermonie yelled. "And I am still trying to get him back." a girl with red hair like Ron yelled.**

"**So back off." She yelled looking at me. "So you are Ginny." I said. "Nice to meet you." **

"**I know you are going to take my Harry like Cho Chang." Ginny yelled. "What Cho is in Hogwarts." I yelled.**

**Everyone look at me except Meling, Sakura, and Tomoyo.**

"**You know Cho." Hermonie and Ginny said. "Let say me and where not really good friends." I said.**

"**NOT REALLY GOOD FRIENDS YOU TWO HATE EACH OTHER." Meling yelled.**

"**Ok, how do you to hate each other." Hermonie said. "It was in China." I said.**

"**In school they fight like all the time." Meling said. "While Julie like to play, Cho tells everyone is cuter then her." "So, the fight stared when she said she cuter the Julie." Ginny said. "Um………..no." I said. "I said Cho you know you are full of your self, she ran down crying, I said sorry, and she yelled SO WHAT I STILL PRETTYER THEN YOU."**

"**And then that how the fight stared." I said. "I kept telling her, there much more people pretty her then her, but she yelled NO ONE IS PRETTYER THEN ME."**

"**OMG!" Ginny said. "Ok, were finessed." I said. Putting on the uniform, it was a shirt with the Hogwarts symbol on it and colour black. The skirt was red. And the clock is black. The kimono is in my bag.**

**As we went out the door I bump at CHO CHANG. "Oh, look who bought her ugly face to the Hogwarts train." She said.**

"**For, god sake Cho can you let me be, and stop bugging me." I said.**

"**I am still prettier then you." Cho said. "You are still full of your self." I said. "But you are so ugly!" Cho said. "No she is prettier then you." Meling said. "No, she is not." Cho said. As Meling and Cho who is fighting who is prettier, me or Cho. A boy came to me.**

"**Hi." The boy said. "Um…….hi." I said. **

"**Name is Oliver wood." The boy said. "Name is Julie-su li." I said. **

**Ginny came in to me and whisper. "Oliver is captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindors." "cool." I whisper back. **

**Then Harry came seeing Oliver fritting with me. His face was bight red with anger. "Are you fritting with me?" I asked and gave him a little bump.**

**Draco came out of no were and try to kiss me. As usually I hit him with a hummer. (firegirl343: you Dumb ass you are not going to use the hummer. And where did you found the hummer please don't tell that is mine. Julie: ok I will use my hands. Me: ok.) I just punch him in the nose. (firegirl343: um... can I have my hummer back please. Julie: ok here hands over the hummer.)**

"**OWE." Draco yelled. "Consider your self lucky." I said. "I could kick where it hurts the most." "You look so pretty you should be in Slytherin." Malfoy said. I kick him where the suns don't shine. **

"**OWE." He yelled. I stared to walk off. "And she will kill you." Meling yelled, and still fighting with Cho. "So what I am so pretty." Cho yelled back. **

"**I hope you will be in Gryffindors." Syaoran said. "You have to cousin, you have to see." I said with a wink.**

**Then the train stops, then a person came or giant. "Hey Hagrid." Syaoran said. "Hi Syaoran." The giant said. "This is my cousin she will be in my grade." He said pushing me. "Ok let go do the test." He said. "Ok." I said.**

"**So this is Hogwarts." I said. "yes." Hagrid said. So I went on the bout with the first years. Then one of teacher came bring me to the great hall.**

**Then they bough a hat with a rip, so they yell my name my great uncle Dumbledore telling me it is ok (Julie: how much greats is that again! Firegirl343: how about you go back to the first story.)**

**So they place the hat on my head, 'um…'the hat said in my mind. 'You need a lot of portion my dear friend' 'I know.' I thought. 'Have a lot of courage and a mark in your right hand.' It said. I look at my glove. **

'**You are I little of everything and you are the reincarnate soul of Rosebud.' It said. 'Be quiet about that.' I said. 'I have to chouse I have to put you in………………..' it said. "GRYFFINDOR." It yelled. I smiled and sat beside my cousins after dinner we went to slept. 'This was a cool night.' I thought.**

**A/N: well that 1 chapter down **

**Julie: gezz Allison you are going make faint.**

**Allison:gets magic hummer and hit Julie-su**

**Meling: why did you do that?**

**Harry: you hit my girlfriend.**

**Ginny: she not your girlfriend, YOU JUST HAVE A CHUSH ON HER.**

**Syaoran: thank god she stuck in time.**

**Sakura: guys I hit Cho!**

**Tomoyo: get tape measure and measure Julie **

**Allison:hit her back.**

**Julie: stupid author powers!**

**Allison: you want me to hit you again!**

**Julie: NO!**

**Sasuke: in emo corner**

**Ron: where did he come form pointing at Sasuke**

**Allison: ok next chapter 3: haven, earth and DADA class.**


	3. Chapter 3:heaven, earth, and dada class

**A/N: welcome back to my story! The Harry Potter Story: A young weoman adventure! **

**Sakura: Cardcaptor Sakura belongs to clamp and Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

**Ginny: Allison your cousin James bought sexy back**

**Allison: you got paid 5$ form him to say that**

**Syaoran: when are we going to start the chapter?**

**Harry and Ron: as soon as we stop poking Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: gets sword and nearly killed Harry and Ron**

**Allison: there done let start the Chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Heaven, Earth, and DADA class!**

**It has been weeks when I started going to Hogwarts. Ginny and I was being good friends AKA the best of friends!**

**We told secrets remember the one in chapter 2 I was the reandcartion of Rosebud and her parents and her only know this she was reandcartion of a demon slyer.(Firegirl343: no not Sango. Sango: I know)**

**(Firegirl343: you probably you want to know who the HELL is Rosebud! She is a demon ninja. Julie: um... a half demon.**

**Ha! Just be quiet! She one of those magical people called summoner! Allison aka firegirl343: spelling please! Any ways when she so born she has a huge sum of power. Like the elements for example she also a sorceress****. There is a lot more she has but I will tell you more lately gut now time for breakfast)**

"**I am so tried." I said. "I know." Ginny said. "Where Sakura?" Syaoran asked where is his crush is. "She was still sleeping so Kero pour a bucket of cold water." I said. As everyone fall down and all the other tables look at us. **

"**AW." Sakura said looking all wet! "See, told you." I said. Everyone fall down.**

"**Anyways, what for today." I said. "Julie it is Saturday." Harry said. "I know." I said. "What in the bag." Ginny said pointing at it. "My notebook." I said every one fall down again. "Well how about we all spit up and find some thing we want to do." Meling said. "Ok." We all said.**

**So when we went outside we all spit up. "Oh a tree." I said and started climbing. And Nightmare was going on one branch to. **

**I stared to draw. First I draw Nightmare on a branch and Black lake. When I was finessed (Firegirl343: spelling please) I put my note book and very thing in my bag. **

**Then I stared to sleep. **

**Meanwhile with everyone **

"**OK, WHERE JULIE." Syaoran yelled. "We though she with you." Everyone said. "Let, spit up and find her." Syaoran said. **

**Everyone yelled "Julie where are you." Then some thing hit Ginny.**

"**Hey is this Julie's bag." Ginny said pointing it.**

"**I should have known." Meling said as she looks up. "Julie WAKES UP." "Help." I yelled holding a branch. "Hey that my bag." I said going a back flip and getting my bag, then did other to go on the tree. **

"**Julie-su, you are so childish." Meling said with her mother voice.**

"**And you are not my mom." I said. "Julie gets down." Syaoran said. "Ok, why can't you people have fun?" I said waking up Nightmare.**

**So I did other back flip down and Nightmare just jump.**

"**Ok, let go shopping." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes.**

**Everyone fall anmie style! **

"**Hey, I am going to get another note book and ink." I said. "I am coming with you." Syaoran and Harry said. "I just need one." I said. **

"**One each." Eriol said. "Ok, I just need one person to come with me." I said.**

"**How about Syaoran?" Sakura asked. "ok." I said. "Ok let go." Syaoran said. Everyone watch them leave.**

"**Sakura ARE YOU CARZY YOU COULD TOLD HIM HOW YOU FELL." Ginny yelled. "But Julie needs protection." Sakura said. **

"**We know but you could just ask Harry-kun to protect Julie." Tomoyo said.**

"**Where back." I said running and holding my new note book and ink. **

**Syaoran was walking behind me.**

"**Cool, it is blue." Ginny said pointing at my notebook. I put it in my backpack and petted Nightmare!**

"**Hi, pretty." A voice said. "Don't tell me it is Malfoy-kun." I said. **

"**Will you get out of here and go with me." He said. "Let me find an answer that won't hurt your feelings." I said. "N-O that spells NO."**

"**You are hurting my Draco-poo." A very finally voice said. "Oh, no don't tell me it is Pansy." I said. **

"**You are so mean to my guy." She yelled. "And you seem to like both of my cousins." I said. "But sorry Eroil got taking form Tomoyo –chan and Syaoran said he HATES YOU, UNDERSTAND OK." **

"**Anyways I am getting out of here." I said and ran to other tree.**

"**I will find her." Meling said running. "JULIE YOU CHILD WHERE ARE YOU." "Meling I sense some thing, over there." I said pointing at the forest. **

**I got down the tree and ran. "Not again." Meling said. "Great uncle." "What is it Meling." Dumbledore said. **

"**Julie is ...in ... the ... Forest..." Meling said. "You go get her I will get your cousins, Ms. Weasley, the Card Mistress, and Ms. Dadidouji." He said. "Julie might have sense evil and went there."**

"**But I can't open barriers." Meling said. "I will open it for you." He said a few words and the barrier is no longer is pink it is blue. "Thanks great uncle." Meling said and ran to the barriers. "JULIE." Meling yelled. "Meling there a lot of evil here." I said. **

**Then Sakura, Syaoran, Eroil, Ginny came. "Is the barrier is pink again?" I asked. "Yes." Ginny said. "good." I said. **

"**There a lot of evil." I said. "I know." Syaoran said. "OMG." Ginny yelled.**

"**What happen?" Eroil and Tomoyo said. "There is some thing dead." Ginny yelled.**

**Sure there was a something dead. It was an owl, Nightmare look at it. **

"**Guys it has a huge bite mark." Ginny shouted. **

"**Julie how about you heal it?" Syaoran asked. "Not yet first we take to Hagrid then I will heal it." I said.**

**As me, Nightmare, and the others ran to Hagrid's Hut.**

**We open the door and saw Harry and the others. "Um……. Sorry Hagrid we need to talk you privately." I said look at Harry and the others. "Oh, ok." Hagrid said. "We will talk later, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie." "ok." They all said and close the door.**

"**Ok, look we found." I said holding the owl, Nightmare look sacred.**

"**That a big bite marks." Hagrid said. "Oh, my good it looks like a werewolf mark." **

"**Is the wering coming?" I asked. "No too early." Hagrid said. "I should heal it now." I said. "Ok, you could heal it." Hagrid said.**

**I said some few words and the owl is healed.**

"**Maybe we will leave the owl in your care." Syaoran said. "Ok." Hagrid said as we walk outside.**

"**Guys why where you talk to Hagrid?" Harry asked. "I don't know maybe we have to forget all of this and get ice cream." I said. **

**Everyone fall down. "Julie you are so childish." Meling said. "Hey I want ice cram." I said.**

**Everyone fall again. "Ok gezz if don't want ice-cream." I said.**

"**Ok you go get one, BUT WE ALL COMING!" Syaoran said. **

"**Gezz overly protected much." I said rolling my eyes.**

"**Ok, one strawberry with a chocolate dip." A person yelled as I bough my ice cream. "Julie is so childish." Meling said. **

"**That makes her different and great." Eroil said. "Here your ice cream." "thanks." I said and paid.**

"**Hey guys." I said licking my ice cream.**

**We walked and talk and I bump you know Cho. "Harry maybe you some with me." Cho said.**

"**How about no!" Ginny said. "You know he love me." Cho yelled. **

"**Both of you shut-up I can't even hear my self think." I yelled.**

**Everyone look at me. "Anyways if you need me I will be on that tree, come on Nightmare." I said doing a back flip and went to the tree, I finessed my ice cream. **

"**He better with me." Ginny said. "If he likes you so much why did he break up with you?" Cho said. I took out my note book and draw this.**

"**Hey, Julie what are you drawing up there?" Oliver asked. "The fight." I said. "Really, funny." He said. **

**I sense something. "I have to go." I said running. Syaoran saw me running. "Not again." He said. "Sakura I need Dash." "Why?" She asked. "Julie ran again." Syaoran said. "ok." She said. Pulled dash and Syaoran ran. **

"**Julie where are you." Syaoran said. "Over here." I said. "Why where you running?" Syaoran said. "I sense some thing." I said walking with him.**

"**Dash comes back." Sakura yelled the card went back to Sakura.**

"**Is the fight done?" I asked. "No." Sakura said. "Gezz, he mines back off." Cho yelled. Harry looks crazy. **

"**Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meling, Eroil, Ron, Hermonie. You guys want to talk a walk." I asked. "ok." They all said. **

**As everyone stared to walk away I started to sing. "Living in my own world. Didn't understand that anything can happen when take a chance. I never believe in what I couldn't see I never open heart oh to possibilities I know that that change never felt this way…" "Could this be a started oh some thing new it fells so right here to be here with you..." Syaoran sang. **

**Everyone stared to stare at me and Syaoran. "And now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart the start oh some thing new." I and Syaoran sang this song to the end.**

"**That was so good." Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. **

**Ok let's go to Monday.**

"**So we have DADA class with Raven claw and Slytherin today." Sakura said. "Dose your bother teaches that class." I said. **

"**I know and where going to get killed if we are late." Sakura said as we ran to outside. **

**Lucky he was not there. "Looks like we have bow and arrow practice today." I said.**

"**I am and going to hit it." Cho said with all her fans. **

"**Ok, for class today we have bow and arrow class." Toya Kinomoto said.**

**As everyone took the bow and arrows and try to hit the target. Cho said I am going to hit it but sadly she miss. **

"**Ok, Julie it is your turn." Toya said. "Ok." I said as I took the bow and arrow and I hit the mark. "Good Julie 20 points for Gryffindor." Toya said.**

**The my brown eyes turn pink everyone look at me I hold the bow and arrow and blue stuff came out I soot the arrow to the forest right pass the barrier. **

**My eyes turn back to brown. "Oh sorry." I said. "Julie maybe you should find the arrow." Toya said. "Ok." I said and ran. **

"**She can't open the barrier no one can." Cho said. "How you expand how she went inside." Draco said. Everyone saw I was in inside the barrier.**

"**AW." I scream running out of the barrier with the arrow in my hand when no one was looking.**

**Syaoran and Eroil Yelled. "Wow Julie what Happen." "I hit, I hit……." I said then I fainted.**

**When I woke I was in the hospital wing. There was Syaoran, Eroil, Ginny, Sakura, Meling, and Tomoyo. "Good you woke up." Syaoran said. "So what you saw?" Eroil said. "I hit a werewolf." I yelled.**

"**OMG YOU DID." Sakura yelled. "Yes, I am sacred the wareing is going to happen." I said sadly. Everyone gasp.**

**A/N: that one more chapter done. **

**Allison: see Julie I made you faint. Happy now.**

**Julie: yeah!**

**Harry:Blush 5 shades of red**

**Hermonie: oh some like you Julie- su!**

**Julie: Really.**

**Ginny: that cute.**

**Cho: Ugly.**

**Julie: Allison can I use your time hummer.**

**Allison ok gives time hummer**

**Julie: hits Cho**

**Sasuke: That nice thanks god she shut – up**

**Sakura K: Guys Sakura H and Naruto are here.**

**Sasuke: hearing Sakura H name he Blush 10 shades of red**

**Sakura H: hi**

**Naruto: Hi**

**Syaoran: Random **

**Allison: Ginny new guy?**

**Ginny: Yes next chapter I will like some one else.**

**Julie: will Bye!**


End file.
